


Letters to the Dead

by Freelancer_Connie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelancer_Connie/pseuds/Freelancer_Connie
Summary: A collection of letters from the surviving members of Project Freelancer to their fallen comrades.





	1. Time Passes Slower Without You

A letter to Agent York was found in the belongings of Agent Carolina's on the Planet Chorus.

York,  
I know you'll never read this. I know I'll never see you again, and I know it’s my fault.  
I should have listened to you. I should have believed you. I should have trusted you. I should have loved you. The way you loved me.  
I can’t take back anything that happened during the project. I can’t take back anything that’s happened since. I wish I could. I wish I could. But I can’t.  
I know I can never apologize for what I put you through. And not just on missions or in the training room, but every day during that doomed project. But I have to try.  
I’m sorry I put everything but you first. I’m sorry I cared more for my standing on the damn leaderboard than you. I’m sorry that I let things that didn’t matter get in the way. I’m sorry I couldn’t see what The Director was making me. I’m sorry I was so blind.  
I’m sorry I could let go.  
I’m sorry I lost you. I lost you before I even knew I could lose you. I lost you because of my own damn pride. I lost you  
I want you to know that I never wanted anything like that to happen. I want you to know that you were right. I want you to know that I understand now. The Director was a selfish man who didn’t care about anyone or anything; least of all his own daughter.  
You cared about me when no one else could. You cared about me when I didn’t even care about myself. I know were up on the observation deck during my late night sessions with F.L.I.S.S. And I know that you stayed by my side after my complications with Eta and Iota.  
I wish I could have been there for you when you needed me. I wish I could have been the person you saw me as. I wish I could have been a better friend.  
It’s been a long time since we first met at Errera. At times it seems like it was only yesterday. But most of the time, it feels like a million years ago. Time passes slower without you. It always has. And now, it always will.  
One last thing I need you to know, York...  
I love you.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Dakota writes a letter to her brother

~~North~~  
 ~~Brother~~  
 ~~Twin~~  
Look, I don't really know what to say but The Counselor says it will "help me work through" something. Or some bullshit, so here it is.  
Being a twin is... was,,, hard. It was always you and me. Even when I wanted it to be just me. You were there. You were always there. We talked alike. We dressed alike. We went everywhere together. It was nauseating being your twin. You were always there...  
You were always there for me... even when I wasn't there for you. I was never there for you. I was just tired of being a twin. I didn't ask for it. And I certainly did ask for you to be me twin. You are... were the most difficult person to be twins with. I joined up to prove I was better. And to be my own person. You joined because... I don't even know. I beat every record I could, and you came right behind me and beat it again. You were always just a little bit better than me. And you weren't even trying that hard! But whatever, I let you do your thing and you let me do mine.  
I was recruited to The Project mere hours after you were.  
I always thought it was... unique... to be a twin. But I never wanted to be the same. That’s why I fought so hard to be different.  
I wanted to be my own person. I didn’t want to be known as “The Sister”. I wanted my own life. Was that too much to ask? Why couldn’t you just let me be? Why couldn’t leave me alone!  
Why did you have to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RisingFlames for the excellent prompt! I hadn't even considered writing a letter from South's pov, but now that I've sat on this for 6 months (sorry about that.) It's finally ready! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated. ;)


End file.
